La Regla 34
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: "Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno"...Serie de Drabbles con temáticas "picantes" que no hacen otra cosa que narrarnos el día a día de la vida sexual de Rin Matsuoka y Aiichirou Nitori. Regalo de cumpleaños muuuy atrasado para Japiera. [Rintori]
1. Control

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Control**_

Cualquiera que les mirara, y supiera que eran amantes, daría por sentado quien dominaba a quien.

Sobraba ver el porte de Matsuoka, seguro de sí mismo, exudando liderazgo, que lo que él decía, era ley. Y Nitori era tan inocentemente astuto que le hacía creer que así era ¿Quién achacaría a un rostro tan adorablemente afable tan perversas intenciones?

Bastaba con alabar un poco al tiburón para meter en su cabeza cualquier idea. El chiste estaba en hacerle creer que se le había ocurrido a él.

Por eso, cuando Nitori quería algo simple, como un beso en la garganta, ladeaba el cuello como mirando algo, haciendo que la blancura de su nuca quedara al descubierto. Rin no se lo pensaba dos veces para agacharse y besarle, haciéndose Aiichirou el sorprendido.

Sus seducciones eran espontáneamente premeditadas, por lo que, fuera dentro o fuera de la cama, Matsuoka caía redondo pensando que era un genio que veía esas actitudes como descuidos de los cuales tomar ventaja.

Por lo que, entre las sábanas, Nitori procuraba dejar espacio a esas oportunidades, tales un ladeo sutil, que hacían a su amante girarlo por completo para estamparlo contra la almohada y penetrarlo rudamente boca abajo, o el arquear convenientemente la espalda para que Rin lo jalara y hacer que le montara.

Aiichirou se llevaría a la tumba ese secreto, porque le era más conveniente hacerle creer a Rin que era él quien le controlaba.

 **おわり**

* * *

Se supone que comenzaría con este proyecto el día primero de Agosto por varias razones, algunas de ellas muy estúpidas. La primera, es porque quiero dedicar este mes de mini historias a _**Japiera**_ , escritora también de esta página a la que aprecio mucho y debía un regalo de cumpleaños. Alguna vez me contó de un presente que le dieron por adelantado y que fue una total sorpresa, puesto que, obviamente, no se lo esperaba. Pues bien, aquí va mi regalo, pero toma este como el atrasado ¡A que te sorprendí! La segunda; a ella le gusta el fandom de Digimon, por lo que elegí Agosto porque la historia de ese anime, básicamente comienza el Primero de Agosto, en el que los niños elegidos fueron al Digimundo. La Tercera, tengo mucho porno que sacar de mi cabeza, y este es un excelente ejercicio. Las demás son secretas (y como ya dije, estúpidas).

Busqué por ahí algo que hacer de manera diaria y mensual y me encontré con 34 palabras que escribí y metí en un frasco. Como son 31 días y me he retrasado con cuatro de ellos (el día primero cayó en fin de semana y estuve súper ocupada), de vez en cuando habrá capítulos dobles. Todos con temática sexual ya sean juntos separados. Curiosamente, la Regla 34 del Internet es justamente como dice al principio del capítulo: _**"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno"._

Sé que el lemon no es exactamente de tu agrado (porque prefieres las friendships a las ships), pero…¡Hey! ¡Vamos! ¡Es Rintori!

Nos vemos en un par de horas. Saludos. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

 _ **. Misao Kirimachi Surasai .**_


	2. Manos

_**La Regla 34.**_

" _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno"._

* * *

 **Manos**

Nitori era un maestro con las manos. Y eso, aparte de la opinión de Rin, por extraño que pareciera, era más bien la percepción del propio Nitori.

Obligados a llevar una relación a distancia donde el pelirrojo residía en Australia y el de lunar en la capital de Japón, cursando la universidad a conveniencia, los juegos virtuales por la webcam y la imaginación de cada uno de ellos se había vuelto un recurso necesario.

Por ello, con las bocinas apagadas, el tiburón rojo utilizó todo su acopio de atención para poder imaginar los sonidos lascivos que el video probablemente le otorgaba ¡Maldito el momento en que hubo roto los auriculares por accidente!

Se conformó, pues, con mirar a su novio al otro lado del mar.

 _ **Rin says:**_ _Mueve tu mano izquierda por tu abdomen, lentamente._

Tras un momento en los que Aiichirou leyó el mensaje, Matsuoka se torturó mirando la mano derecha del muchacho, qué, desde hacía un momento se encontraba dentro de la propia boca del peligris, lubricándola justo como Rin le había pedido: _"imagina que son mis dedos, mi propia mano que preparas para ti"._

Con ambas manos ocupadas, Nitori no respondió el mensaje, pero el alterado pelirrojo, que sentado frente a su computadora, en Australia, cambiaba de una posición a otra en su silla bastante incomodo, leyó de sus pequeños labios un: _"¿Así?"._

Rin asintió, antes de volver a escribir.

 _ **Rin says:**_ _Justo así ¿estás listo?_

Aiichirou miró la pantalla y asintió.

 _ **Ai says:**_ _¿Y usted? Se ve incómodo_

 _ **Rin say:**_ _Ya lo arreglo._

Los ojos de Nitori brillaron y su mirada se entornó, lujuriosa. El pelirrojo sacaba su miembro del pijama.

 _ **Ai says:**_ _Lama su palma un poco, Rin-San. Imagine que es mi lengua la que lo hace._

Rin así lo hizo, además del plus de llevarla después directamente a su pene hinchado. Intentó no cerrar los ojos ante el alivio de sentir algo que pusiera fin a su palpitante incomodidad, imaginando que era la experta mano de Nitori, quien recorría toda su longitud. No sabía cómo es que lo hacía, pero cuando Aiichirou lo hacía, era simplemente delicioso. Al otro lado de la pantalla, el muchacho de cabello gris acariciaba su propia erección sin esperar más instrucciones. Los dedos de la mano derecha justo penetraban en su propio cuerpo dándole un espectáculo casi perfecto a Matsuoka, salvo por los sordos gemidos, que necesitaban de encender las bocinas para hacer idílico el encuentro. Con su mano recorriendo su falo de arriba abajo y el "Ai" atrapado entre los labios, miró los de su amante pronunciar insonoros su nombre una y otra vez.

La liberación le llegó a Rin blanca entre los dedos.

 _ **Rin says:**_ _Acabé._

Nitori continuó entonces, con lentitud tortuosa, presionando o tocando o moviendo a su antojo con las manos guiándose a sí mismas. Sólo después de un par de minutos se decidió a contestar con reticencia.

 _ **Ai says:**_ _Descanse entonces. Tenga usted un buen día._

 _ **Rin says:**_ _Es tarde, deberías hacer lo mismo._

 _ **Ai says:**_ _Descanse usted. Seguiré un rato más, aprovechando que usted siempre termina muy rápido y hoy tengo libre acción._

Rin gruñó en protesta. Nitori desconectó la conexión llevándose el _show_ con él y dejando al pelirrojo con las manos sucias y un sentimiento de molestia.

 **おわり**

* * *

Segundo capítulo en línea. Se supone que el tercero será en la noche, pero probablemente sea en la madrugada, porque puede que me arrastren al cine.

Pásensela lindo.

También me alegra que el regalo le haya gustado a _**Japiera**_.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	3. Placer

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Placer**_

Con la horrible ola de calor asolando toda Australia, Rin se sintió morir cuando el casero le anunció que el aire acondicionado de su departamento estaba averiado y que habría que cambiarlo. Lo peor de todo es que, por mucho que se apuraran, lo mínimo que tendría que esperar, sería alrededor de una semana, y, a dos días de que Aiichirou arribara en la ciudad para visitarlo, eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

Tuvo que comprar un ventilador de piso para poder dormir y las sábanas no se le pegaran a la piel. De hecho, para el amanecer, se descubría a sí mismo durmiendo en el piso, que era más fresco, sin recordar siquiera cuando se había bajado de la cama con todo y almohada.

A la llegada de su novio a la ciudad, los arrumacos quedaron prohibidos, en un acuerdo tácito pactado en el momento en que se sintieron horriblemente pegajosos con tan sólo un abrazo.

Claro estaba que, de vez en cuando, a Rin se le escapaban las manos. Si Ai se distraía y se colocaba en alguna posición descuidada pero antójable, el pelirrojo dejaba ir sus dedos hacia su amante, quien lo separaba apenas volvieran a sudar de más.

Toda esa situación era desesperante. Acalorados, con sus aromas maximizados y sin poder darse un _"arrimón"_ decente, Matsoka se encontró, para el final de la semana sumamente frustrado.

Para la noche del sábado, decidido a esa racha de tener cerca al peligris sin hacerle nada, le encerró en el baño mientras éste se duchaba y decidido se metió con él a la fuerza.

Se besaron a la fuerza bajo el la lluvia de agua caliente que la tubería, soldada por el sol, hacía imposible que el líquido siquiera llegara fresco al caer. El tacto ávido y torpe de su pareja, lo enloquecieron rudamente, cansado de esos seis meses de abstinencia y esa tortuosa semana infernal. Rin perdió el conocimiento de sí mismo y, ni lento ni perezoso, como despertado en una siguiente escena de una película cualquiera, recobró la cordura cuando ya tenía a Nitori contra las baldosas del baño, gimiéndole a la loza bastante urgido. Ni siquiera le importó que había dicho al casero que Aiichirou era sólo un amigo.

Cuando se lo llevo fuera, cargándolo sin dejar de penetrarlo, lo arrojó contra la cama sin distraerse de su labor, que poco pudo darse cuenta de que el aire acondicionado había comenzado a funcionar de nuevo.

Tan metido estaba en el estímulo de sentir la apretada cavidad de su novio, olvidada por tantos meses, que pensó que era mentira el frío que se pegó a su espalda mojada. Era delicioso ese contraste de placer sexual con el placer mundano de refrescarse con una brisa helada.

Empapados secando sus cuerpos con el aire frío mientras el sudor caliente les rebosaba de los poros. Jamás, en su vida, había estado ante el abrazador placer de encontrarse en el medio de dos temperaturas.

—Mmmh… _Ai._

Le gruñó en la oreja, con el interior del cuerpo caliente como una caldera. Y bastó que su amante dijera tímido su nombre, para que, de una forma que jamás le había pasado, venirse en un raudal de sensaciones psicodélicas que el frío y el calor le provocaban. De hecho, no se dio cuenta que el pleigris también se había corrido, hasta que el semen, que le había embarrado el pecho, comenzó a congelarse dándole un espasmo exagerado que lo regresó a la realidad.

—Eso…e-so— habló con dificultad, sus pulmones subiendo y bajando demasiado rápido, buscando recobrar el aliento.

—...fue increíble, _senpai_ — le completó el otro, acurrucando a su pecho.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó a funcionar otra vez del aire acondicionado?

—Desde que comenzó a " _cogerme"_ en el piso del baño, _senpai. —_ le contestó un adormilado Nitori.

Rin tembló, por mero instinto. Si el sexo era bueno, ahora practicarlo en un caluroso verano con el aire fuertemente encendido y con su recatado amante diciendo palabrotas…eso era, sin duda alguna, todo un placer.

 **おわり**

* * *

Me demoré un poco hoy. Me llené de trabajo, ni modo.

En fin, nos leemos en unas horas.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	4. Mordidas

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Mordidas**_.

Se conocieron en un bar poco antes de la media noche, y para las dos de la mañana se encontraban ya comiéndose a besos en un motel cercano a la zona.

—Por cierto, me llamo Nitori. Aiichirou Nitori.

Rin nunca había hecho algo como eso. Bueno, más bien, jamás había arrastrado a un hombre hasta la habitación de un motel. Mas el muchacho, que ostentaba un curioso lunar bajo uno de sus ojos, le había cautivado de una manera tan irrazonable como lo había hecho ninguna mujer.

—Rin —respondió él, acalorado —. Mastuoka Rin. Un placer.

Y por extraño que pareciera, claro que era un _placer_.

Con una dentadura sumamente peculiar, el pelirrojo, apodado en la comisaría como _"El Tiburón Matsuoka"_ , se dedicó a dar rienda suelta al gusto culposo que no cualquier mujer le dejaba hacer. De todas formas, desde que se hubieron dicho _"hola"_ en la barra, bajo la mirada curiosa pero disimulada del barman, que esa piel lechosa se le antojó entre los dientes. Ahora, mareado y diciéndose ebrio, tenía la excusa perfecta para no parar.

Sin ropa de por medio, su presa se veía aún más deliciosa. Entre besos se desvistieron aprisa, a pesar de haber pagado la habitación por la noche completa.

La primera mordida se la dio en el labio inferior, y el sonido que salió de su boca fue tan gratificante, tan excitante, que detenerse ya era tarea inútil. Al desnudarle el hombro, le besó en la garganta rasando con sus colmillos la clavícula, y cuando el chico tocó tímido su erección por encima de la ropa, él se aferró a la curva de su cuello. Nitori, como había dicho se llamaba, gritó ahogado contra su pelo.

Mordió todo cuanto pudo de él, dispuesto a no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Le mordió en la garganta y también las axilas, antes de mordisquear, como un cachorro crecido, las tetillas del color de la nata en el _latte_ que tomaba por las mañanas. Le lamió camino abajo y mordió en el ombligo y, al engullir, curioso, la virilidad del peligris, enredando sus dedos entre el escaso vello en su pelvis, le raspó el pene con la punta de los dientes, divertido por los quejidos de su improvisado amante y los tironeos desesperados a su cabello, sin suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño.

Le encajó los dientes duramente en el dorso de sus muslos, tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar bajo la piel. Mientras lo hacía, como un auténtico animal, el muchacho le golpeó varias veces en la frente. Finalmente le calmó lamiendo lento por detrás de las rodillas.

Rin no supo exactamente qué, pero había algo en ese chico, de apariencia escuálida y pequeña, que le hizo enloquecer. Por ello, cuando al fin entró en él, le marcó la dentadura bajo el cuello. Volvió a hacerlo al cambiar de posición, dejando la marca de su acto en sus blancos omoplatos, incluso le mordió la palma de la mano cuando Nitori, ávido y sudoroso, le montó majestuoso como si cabalgara un corcel.

Para el final de la noche había dejado su existencia plasmada en ese inesperado amante, que estando tan o más borracho que él, le había acompañado en la locura, mas no le acompañó hasta el amanecer.

Con el despuntar del alba, entrado en prisas, descubrió que el otro se hubo marchado sin dejar rastro alguno mientras aún dormía, salvo una mordida en el hombro y otra, supuso él, en la espalda, pues esta le escocia.

Sin tiempo que perder, siquiera para una ducha en condiciones, marchó a la jefatura, preocupado de no llegar tarde al turno.

…

— ¿Noche movida? —Rin luchaba por ponerse la camisa lo más rápido posible cuando de improviso, su mejor amigo, oportuno para todo lo que significara una vergonzosa anécdota futura, le palmeó el trasero en señal de burla. El pelirrojo refunfuñó, admitiendo inútil el esfuerzo de ocultar las marcas que el otro ya había visto.

— Algo así.

—Esa marca se ve sañosa. Salvaje la muchacha ¿Eh? ¿La volverás a ver?

Matsuoka se calló el aclararle que su conquista de la noche no había sido otra cosa que un muchacho. Se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que no —dijo con voz áspera, intentando esconder su decepción. Ganas de verle no le faltaban, pero salvo su nombre, algo femenino, no tenía nada. Siquiera la certeza de que ese mote fuera real.

— ¿Entonces puedo contactarla yo?

El destanteo en el rostro del hombre de boca predadora fue tangible. Sousuke le señaló entonces el pequeño espejo en su casillero. Rin se las ingenió para mirar el reflejo de su espalda, donde, en tinta permanente de un plumón negro, las palabras en inglés diciendo _"Call me"_ , un número celular y el _kanji_ que representaba ideograma del _"amor"_ eran encerrados por las marcas de unos dientes.

 **おわり**

* * *

Necesito dormir, necesito un café o necesito exorcizarme.

En fin, espero haya caído en la gracia de tu agrado.

Nos leemos para la siguiente entrega en unas horas.

Sean perversos.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	5. Instinto

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Instinto**_

Lo único que Aiichirou tenía claro, ahora que Rin lo mantenía preso dando cara la pared, era que estaba en esa situación a causa del instinto ¿Qué instinto? No estaba seguro de cual, de entre todos los posibles podría ser, pero sí era por culpa de un sentimiento atávico el que ahora tuviera un poco de hormigón raspándole la boca.

De cualquier forma le parecía injusta la situación en la que estaba, y no precisamente por tener ese gustillo horrible de la cal de la pintura entre los labios, sino porque su _senpai_ se estaba comportando como un imbécil.

Colocó las palmas contra el muro y haciendo fuerza empujó su cuerpo y arquear la espalda, obligando a Rin a retroceder, y aún si este había vuelto a acorralarle contra la pared, al menos ahora se veían cara a cara.

La mirada del pelirrojo le miraba con furia animal y aun así, Nitori no se amedrentó ni un poco. Al contrario, le sostuvo el duelo con los ojos más firmes que nunca ¿Qué derecho tenía el capitán Matsuoka de ponerse como una bestia? Dolorosamente Aiichirou se había declarado días atrás, preso de un pánico repentino a la próxima graduación y el tiburón le hubo rechazado de una manera tan magistral, que se había sentido como golpeado con guante blanco.

—No me mires así — el pelirrojo arrastró las palabras, siseando como una _mamba negra._

A eso, Nitori le miró con ojos envenados.

— ¿Así como? —le siseó de vuelta, toxico como una _taipán_.

El instinto asesino de Matsuoka se intensificó de una manera escandalosa. Nitori casi pudo ver al malhumorado _senpai_ con quien compartió habitación en su primer año en _Samezuka_. Y esa era la segunda vez en el día.

La primera, hacía no más de veinte minutos, mientras un miembro del equipo de futbol le pedía un favor. Las bondades de la vida le habían enredado una hoja en el cabello y ese acto de compañerismo por parte del futbolista, quien simplemente se la quitaba de la cabeza, le hieran a Rin confundir el favor con una coquetería descarada en medio del pasillo.

El instinto animal despertó en pelirrojo y el de supervivencia en el acompañante de Nitori, quien huyó con rapidez, buscando su propia preservación. Al final, el peligris había sido tomado del codo y arrastrado por medio instituto hasta los vestidores del club.

Sinceramente, el de segundo año no entendía por completo la molestia de su superior. Él mismo le había dado el _"Gracias, pero no gracias"_ y ahora le hacía una escena de algo que no terminaba de comprender.

— ¿Qué pasa con usted, _Senpai_? ¡Hace unos días usted mismo me dijo que no!

Rin le tembló el labio incapaz de contestar. Una furia más allá de la humana reflejada en su mirada sanguinolenta. Gruñó como fiera antes de golpear con su puño el muro contiguo, aún con los ojos anclados a él.

Y tal vez fuera por el instinto de que eso era lo que debía hacer, Aiiichirou estiró los brazos, atreviéndose a jugarse la suerte una vez más, y le rodeó la nuca con las manos antes de atraerlo a sí, para besarlo en la boca.

Rin, para sorpresa –o tal vez no tanta, viendo como se había puesto por esa escena de la hoja- le devolvió el beso, acorralándolo con ambos brazos apoyados en el mutro tras Nitori.

De ahí, todo fue tan natural, o al menos todo lo natural que la antinaturalidad que es el que dos hombres se enrollen entre sí, que parecía que sabían exactamente lo que hacían.

La ropa sobrando, las caricias robando suspiros a la vez que resbalaban por la piel. Los gemidos acallados con mordidas en los brazos. E incluso el sexo oral con el que Rin le sorprendió, parecían parte de algo que _debía_ de ser.

La naturaleza les mostró qué hacer y cómo.

 **おわり**

* * *

Bien, no tengo perdón de Dios (bueno, no es que no esté ya condenada por escribir porno gay). No había tenido oportunidad de entrar a y ya que al fin pude, éste decide fallar todo el día.

Si en la mañana el servidor no sigue de nena, subiré otro más y así, porque llevo esto con retraso.

Antes que lo olvide, la _**Mamba Negra**_ es una serpiente proveniente de África cuyo veneno es sumamente poderoso. Pocas veces uno puede vivir para contarlo. Su toxicidad paraliza el cuerpo y provoca la muerte por sofocación. Se me ocurrió esta serpiente porque es mortal y también la más rápida del mundo, así como Rin, además de que es sumamente agresiva (así como el pelirrojo en la primera temporada). Por la elección de la _**Taipán**_ , cuyo hogar es mayormente Australia, es la más venenosa del mundo. Su ponzoña es capaz de matar alrededor de 100 hombres adultos, suele ser entre 200 y 400 veces más toxica que las cobras y el cascabel, aunque afortunadamente es difícil de ver y por lo general no es agresiva, justo como Nitori.

Nos leemos en unas horas.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	6. Sábanas

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Sábanas.**_

Rin miró al muchacho dormir placido entre las sábanas.

Con la respiración lenta, los parpado cerrados y su pálida piel contrastando completamente con el satín rojo de las sábanas de ese hotel.

Acarició sus cabellos con apena las puntas de sus dedos para no despertarle. Deleitándose con esa tela que brillaba contra su amante.

Y aunque con esas contrastaba, lo recordaba bien con las blancas del instituto. La versión de las mañanas de esos días, de hecho, se le antojaban casi incluso más sensual que la presente.

Escondidos bajos el manto de algodón, soso, propio de algo que es más práctico que suntuoso, besándose traviesos, tocándose con timidez y mirándose con amor bajo un cielo níveo rozándoles la cabeza, leyéndose los labios para no hacer ruidos que despertaran a nadie.

Fue bajó las mantas que le dijo a Nitori que lo amaba, por primera vez.

Deletreó las palabras en silencio, temeroso de que el otro se lo tomara a mal. Aiichirou sólo abrió los ojos con desmesura y de la nada comenzó a llorar como lo hace alguien a quien su sueño se ha hecho realidad.

De ahí recuerda las cosas más picaras, como el masturbarse mutuamente bajo las sábanas, acostados de lado, mirándose a la cara. Las mañanas vergonzosas con los bultos levantando la tela como _tepees_ en un joven Arkansas o el bulto entre sus piernas que no era otra cosa que Nitori, infiltrado desde el lado contrario a la cabecera de la cama, dándole sexo oral escondido bajo la privacidad de la manta sobre él.

El movimiento exagerado de su amante, cambiando de posición, le hicieron regresar al presente, mirando maravillado el pecho que se descubrió y la tela resbalando con sensualidad como agua roja. Sangre fría que delinea cada rincón en ese cuerpo que se sabe de memoria y recuerda haber usurpado, apenas una hora atrás, bajo esas mismas sábanas.

Se mordió los labios para aguantar las ganas y dejarlo dormir, deben levantarse temprano o sino el avión los dejará, aunque la visión de Nitori, apretando el lienzo satinado mientras él le ataca, es algo tan tentado como suculento.

Al final, sólo atinó a cubrirle con las sábanas hasta la barbilla y darle la espalda, antes de intentar hacer otra indecencia bajo de estas.

 **おわり**

* * *

Bastante más corta que el resto, y con poco porno.

Bueno, hay muchas otras palabras que prometen hasta _"malas palabras"._

Los _Tepees_ son las chozas tan características de los antiguos Indios Americanos. De alguna forma no quería poner como descripción a una erección bajo las mantas como _"Casa de campaña"._ De alguna forma, me enoja ese término que le dan.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	7. Sudor

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Sudor.**_

Nitori se llevó uno de sus brazos a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos para protegerlos. La visión de su _senpai_ , empapado en sudor, con el cabello pegado al rostro, haciendo muecas de ojos y boca apretada para aguantar más tiempo antes de venirse, era sin duda una visión por demás excitantemente encantadora, pero, dadas las circunstancias, tendría que pasar de ello.

Sin bien amaba ver de esa manera tan pasional y vergonzosa al pelirrojo, de cierta forma apreciaba más su propios ojos. Ya había pasado suficientes veces la accidental torpeza en la que el sudor de su amante le caía en los ojos y terminaba con un molesto ardor en ellos y una irritación que más de una vez lo habían llevado a visitar al oftalmólogo.

Por ello, no gracias. Pasaba de ver el cuadro de la decadencia pasional al que su pareja se sometía sólo por _follárselo_ boca arriba.

Y aún así, haciendo su voluntad, Rin le quitó el brazo de la cara, sin perder el ritmo de sus envestidas.

—No seas…seas…t-tímido —le murmuró con voz cadenciosa y tartamuda —. Quiero ver tu cara.

Aiichirou no dijo nada. Le miró un segundo antes de ladear el rostro a un lado, para proteger sus ojos. Matsuoka se enterneció, creyéndole timorato.

Para Rin, de hecho, la visión del muchacho bajo suyo era de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Sumiso, recibiéndole con amor y devoción. Entregándole su cuerpo como ofrenda de su amor. Y él atesoraba ese tributo como a nada en el mundo, pues pocos cosas eran tan encantadoras como la menuda anatomía de Nitori, con sus músculos apenas trabajado, pero presentes, sus níveas piernas en las que encontraba el sacrílego paraíso y esa virilidad que le golpeaba en el ombligo con cada embestida con la que le arremetía rudamente. Dejando que el sudor le tornara más fáciles las caricias, perlándole la piel haciéndole brillar como por luz propia, permitiendo que sus cuerpos, pegados uno al otro, pudieran resbalar, frotándose.

Y no importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho ya, o que si se sabía la cara de su amante de memoria, siempre amaría mirarle tendido bajo él, con el cabello pegado a la frente, acalorado y pidiendo por más, con el sudor corriéndole por las mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada tímido y renuente de verle.

—Ai…mírame —le reclamó, intentando ordenar las silabas en su cabeza desordenada. —Ai, mírame…voy ya…ya…

Nitori volteó a verle, por curiosidad. Se amante solía poner una cara por demás cómica cuando se venía, y así fue. Envistiéndole con más fuerza y rapidez, entre los movimientos de la cama pudo ver los mordidos labios del hombre sobre de él, hinchados a causa de sus puntiagudos colmillos. Sus ojos también se cerraban con los parpados bien apretados, arrugaba la nariz y levantaba la barbilla. Gemía ahogado con sonidos de quejidos y aminoraba la velocidad de a poco.

En esas estaba, mirándole venirse, tan embelesado en su propia liberación, que en cámara lenta sólo pudo ver las gotas de sudor, saladas y dolorosas, resbalando de la barbilla triangular del nadador, cayendo justo en sus ojos entreabiertos, clavándose como agujas en sus delicadas retinas, sin poder hacer nada. Su orgasmo se opacó por el penetrante dolor de sentir sus retinas quemarse.

Rin cayó sobre él, exhausto. Ai le acarició la espalda dejando que su mano patinara por su piel húmeda. Los ojos picándole con un ardor infernal.

Y dicho como lo dijo, el oftalmólogo le recibió a las horas después, tragándose la excusa de que era su propio sudor el que le había irritado las retinas.

 **おわり**

* * *

Si algo hay que detesto, es que el sudor entre a mis ojos. Es como acido sobre el iris. Horrible. Inhumano.

De alguna forma intento hacer porno normal, pero me sale así, con algo de historia de trasfondo. Para colmo, casi todos son comedia. Lo siento, _**Japi**_. Besos también.

Sean perversos.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	8. Cadenas

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Cadenas.**_

El rechinido de metal rozando contra metal le recordó a Ai que todo eso era una mala idea.

No sólo por verse a sí mismo a merced del pelirrojo justo como tantas veces se lo había pedido, sino por esa vulnerabilidad emocional a la que constantemente estaba expuesto con él.

Aspiró profundo reconociendo un olor dulce y su cabeza giró en un par de direcciones, con la nariz en alto para poder captar más de ese aroma y saber de dónde venía. El metal volvió a sonar y por un momento deseó otra vez no estar encadenado a la pared, con los ojos vendados.

Escuchó entonces pies descalzos cerca de él y el aroma dulce aún más próximo a su olfato. Un escalofrió le recorrió l sentir la presencia a lado suyo y unas manos que acariciaban sus muñecas unidas, sobre su cabeza. El frío golpeaba su cuerpo desnudo, sentado sobre una almohada en el piso, pero lo que sentía por dentro era el calor propio que el miedo te caldera con la incertidumbre.

—Quiero darte las gracias, Ai. —Rin le habló con una voz profunda que le estremeció los sentidos —Sé que estas cosas no te gustan, por eso me haces tan feliz. — Quiso contestar, aprovechando que al menos la mordaza no había sido parte de la fantasía de su pareja, más un beso le frenó el intento, luego el susurro en el oído —…Y te prometo que yo también te haré feliz…

El olor dulzón se juntó con un sonido acuso y un tiró en el cabello, demasiado brusco para el acuerdo que habían planteado, le obligaron a levantar la barbilla. Entre su expresión de asombro se coló un miembro ajeno dentro de su boca, aprovechando que la tenía entre abierta.

El sabor artificial a fresas le amenizó un poco la labor, que difícilmente le era agradable con el vaivén cada vez más desenfrenado de su amante, que le tiraba del cabello por tener donde agarrarse. Los gemidos contenidos y el golpear de las cadenas eran su música de fondo.

Y aunque se entregó a la labor, arrodillado luchando con el frio y ese desagradable golpetear contra su garganta, se preguntó qué tan enamorado estaba del Matsuoka. La respuesta le llegó con el ahogado quejido de su amante, junto con la espesa semilla que le calentaba las mejillas, luego de que su novio se viniera en su cara.

Tanto así le amaba, tanto le adoraba como para dejarse hacer de esa manera. Peor aún, como para intentar no transformarse en el estorbo de Matsuoka y su ascenso a la cima, haciendo que éste se convirtiera, de hecho, en su propio grillete.

Dejó aplazado sus sueños y su realización personal verdadera para poder moldearlas a las del nadador profesional.

Una lengua paseando por las fosas en una de sus orejas y el frío conocido del lubricante colocado en su esfínter antes de la intromisión de unos dedos que le preparaban, acompañado del sonido del metal, le hicieron sentir mucho más encadenado que nunca. Y aunque realmente sentía que amaba a Rin, a su mente saltó una duda, ironizando las palabras que le hubo susurrado un poco antes, acompañadas con la impotencia de tener las manos atadas a cualquier cosa que quisiera de él el pelirrojo, justo como ahora, que le lastimaban sobre la cabeza.

— _¿Realimente me hará feliz, Rin-San?_

Por fin aceptaba que Matsuoka era realmente una cadena.

 **おわり**

* * *

No hay mucho que decir. Sólo que se me hace tarde para irme al ensayo de coro de la iglesia.

Soy un monstruo.

Sean perversos.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	9. Húmedo

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Húmedo.**_

Colocó sus manos en las pequeñas caderas y le estampó contra el escritorio, donde el filo se le clavó en el coxis. Aiichirou se quejó en sus labios, mas jamás interrumpió el beso. Al contrario, ese dolor pequeño le incitaron a iniciar un nuevo contacto. Aferró más el abrazo cerrando los brazos tras su cuello y enredó su pierna izquierda por sobre su cadera. Rin pudo sentir su erección rozar con la suya.

Las cosas se estaban tornando peligrosas, y de seguir así, llegarían a correr por terrenos peligrosos.

— _No, Ai…no debemos…no aquí._

Murmuró, pero contrario a sus palabras, su mano, con vida propia, paseaba por debajo de la playera infantil y fea que el peligris llevaba en turno. Sus dedos delineando las costillas flacas, deseosos de llegar a los botones color marrón.

— _Sen…senpahi…_

El gemido le hizo separar los labios de nuevo, esta vez, completamente perdido como para intentar seguir luchando. Le retiró la playera para poder acariciarle, sus dedos soltando el pequeño tesoro recién tomado y pasear por el terreno de su piel.

Aiichirou, tan o más desesperado que él, aprovechó para sorprenderlo con descaro, sacando su apretada erección del pantalón deportivo que usaba para ir a correr. Y si con sólo tocarlo se sentía vulnerable, las piernas le flaquearon débiles en cuanto Nitori comenzó a masturbarle con lentitud, aún un tanto inseguro de hacer lo que hacía.

— _¿Le gusta, Senpai?_ —Susurró, sugerente. Rin, incapaz de poder tenerse en pie y seguir con su reciente amante colgándose de él, le recostó sobre el escritorio y mientras le retiraba la ropa hasta los muslos, Nitori tomó la iniciativa y acercó su miembro hacia sí, tomándole del tronco y girando la muñeca, bombeándole de una manera hilarante, acariciando su entrado con el glande enrojecido del tiburón.

Lo demás fue difuso. Le penetró de una estocada y se movió como si quisiera romper a Nitori en dos. El muchacho gimiéndole en el oído y el escritorio repiqueteando sonoro contra la pared, al ritmo de sus embestidas, que eran cada vez más fuertes y veloces, le inundaban la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en nada más que la sensación tan placentera que era su amigo bajo él, gimoteando su nombre una y otra vez.

— _En mí, senpai…dentro de mí._

Rin gruñó con un bufido y se desplomó, dejando que toda su pasión inundara las entrañas de un acalorado Aiichirou, quien le lamía cariñosamente el sudor, recuperándose de su propio orgasmo. Cerrando los ojos, le besó el cuello blanco a su amante.

—Oi ¿Estás bien, Rin?

La pregunta le llegó lejana. Matsuoka abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro. Abrió el otro, acostumbrándose a la penumbra. Buscó a Nitori a su lado, preguntándose cuando se habían pasado a la cama, pero se encontró solo en ella. Se secó el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Sousuke asomaba la cabeza por el barandal de su propia litera —. Te quejabas como si tuvieras una pesadilla — comentó, luego miró las sábanas entre las piernas del pelirrojo. Sonrió sardónicamente antes de ridiculizarle —, pero veo que más bien era todo lo contrario. Mira, si quieres ir al baño ahora, no te juzgaré.

Rin le lanzó una almohada dispuesto a darle en la cara, más Sousuke la esquivó con facilidad. Yamazaki podía jurar que en la oscuridad de la habitación, el rojo de la cara de su mejor amigo brillaba con mayor intensidad.

 **おわり**

* * *

Dejo esto por aquí antes de irme a trabajar.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	10. Acceso

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Acceso.**_

Aun cuando era una realidad tener sus manos apretando la delgada cintura de su _Kohai_ , Rin poco entendía de cómo habían llegado a eso.

De hecho, a veces no estaba seguro de si realmente le caía bien el muchacho, con todo ese rollo de lo entrometido que era, la manera tan cargante en el que lo idolatraba y ese relajo inmundo con el que llenaba la habitación, sin contar lo molesto de su voz y lo soso de su apariencia.

De cualquier manera, algo había hecho para tenerle ahora ahí, con los dedos clavados en su piel, ayudándose de ellos para atraerlo hacía sí con rápidas estocadas, los dos sobre la cama del mayor, aprovechando que Sousuke se había ido a hacer lo propio con el menor de los Mikoshiba.

Le miró la espalda blanca, el cuello níveo, el cabello gris rapado de la nuca y las costillas marcadas en ese escuálido cuerpo. La columna se le marcaba con huesos salidos por el largo de la espina y las orejas resaltaban rojas en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su piel brillaba por lo banca y sudada que estaba. De hecho, la dermis de sus caderas era aún más clara que el resto, contrastando el traje de baño que era lo que nunca se quemaba con el sol.

Si desnudo era ya una pena, vestido era peor.

Con un gusto más que horrible, siempre se preguntó si su madre aún le compraba la ropa. Eso hasta que en una salida en grupo le vio comprar por cuenta propia una de sus horrendas playeras con algún ridículo estampado de algún ridículo animal haciendo alguna ridiculez, así que el mal gusto era propio, y eso ya era mucho decir de alguien que gustaba de vestir _animal print_.

Nitori ladeó el rostro y mecido por el ritmo de sus envestidas, le miró por el rabillo de ese ojo azul que perfilaba con un lunar adornando bajo este. Rin le dio una nalgada sonora para que dejase de verlo y el muchacho regreso sus ojos a la pared.

Matsuoka vio entonces la nalga roja, producto de su golpe, sopesando sus pensamientos. El menor se dejó caer sobre la cama en su distracción y, aún sin dejar salir al pelirrojo, giró sobre su cuerpo para que quedaran frente a frente.

Con un susurro le pidió que continuara y eso hizo. Siguieron moviéndose los dos. Rin con las manos a cada lado del rostro infantil de su compañero de equipo, y éste con los dedos entrelazados bajo la melena pelirroja, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Entonces le contempló de manera verdadera, dejando la superficialidad de sus pensamientos atrás, al igual que esa banalidad corpórea a la que llamaba sexo. En algún momento, mirando sus ojos azules como el cielo y decididos con la frialdad de quien no dará su brazo a torcer, se entregó a la puritana necesidad de hacerle el amor.

Recordaba entonces esos ojos de muchas otras veces en los que él fue su único sostén en los momentos de furia y desazón. El recipiente irrompible que soportaría su mal humor y malos tratos y lo llevarían a la calma y a la reflexión, frenando su frustración para revertirla en esfuerzo. Poniendo de sí mismo, del ejemplo que sí mismo le daba, para devolverle la pasión por vivir y sentirse afortunado de tener el talento. De volverse humilde al mirar como otros, en especial él, Aiichirou, se esforzaban para estar a la par, aun si le hiciera falta el " _Don"_. Dándole la lección de vida mostrándole que el trabajo duro era también una virtud, que aunque poseía, a veces la despreciaba.

Con ese pensamiento se vino en el ombligo del albino, alcanzando a penas a salir del cuerpo de éste, quien hizo lo mismo sobre su pecho.

Volviendo a ser humilde, la visión de Nitori ya no se le hizo en absoluto despreciable. Así como era, flemático, flacucho, asmático e histriónico, el muchacho se le había colocado en la piel a base de lo que mejor sabía hacer: esforzarse.

Le besó en la frente, mientras éste, recuperándose de un ataque de asma, aún con el inhalador en la boca, le miró de manera extrañada. Así, defectuoso y todo, Nitori era la única persona que había accedido de manera real a su alma.

 **おわり**

* * *

Estoy contenta porque me dejaron un montón de _reviews_ de un jalón. Doy gracias a que aunque a pocos, haya quienes gusten de esta colección. Más que nada porque la pareja no es nada querida.

Muchas gracias _**Japi**_ , _ **Pony**_ y **Jane** :)

Si el tiempo no me come antes de irme a trabajar, dejaré el onceavo capitulo por la mañana.

Sean perversas.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	11. Luna

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Luna.**_

Se lo entregaron como esclavo y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Fueron sus propios padres quienes lo llevaron a las puertas del palacio y lo echaron a los guardias, presentándolo como una aberración. Cabello gris y piel lechosa, de ojos azules como el cielo ardiente del desierto. Débil, escuálido y sin don para el trabajo pesado que sus padres, agricultores los dos, necesitaban en un hijo. Menos en esos tiempos duros de sequía.

En cuanto la guardia lo arrojó a los pies, esperando su designio para el demonio de piel pálida, apenas verlo le arrojó al calabozo en la celda más oscura que hubiera en palacio, asustado por el mal augurio que pudiera traerle al reino. Los padres de la bestia habían dicho que los años de sequía habían comenzado cuando la campesina le dio a luz.

El sultán le tuvo miedo hasta que la adivina real entró en sus aposentos con una terrible fiebre y le vomitó en los pies. Sus ojos blancos murmurando sandeces ininteligibles y lanzando una y otra vez los guijarros adivinatorios reclamando por el albino de ojos azules. Él se espantó ante ello, puesto que el cautiverio de la criatura había sido secreta. Entonces su madre le hizo traer de prisión y la vieja oráculo volvió en sí, como si nunca se hubiese puesto loca, se arrodilló frente al adefesio y le besó los pies llenos de inmundicia.

Le anunció, entre cánticos egipcios, como el hijo de la luna.

Rin, de hecho, le había conocido en un sueño de opio. En la visión que el humo le daba, la luna bajaba del cielo y se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Le cubría con los brazos y se convertía en un sol abrasador.

Por pedido de la anciana se lo llevaron lejos, le bañaron y acicalaron y le enseñaron a leer. Para sorpresa de todos, resultó ser un chico listo. El Sultán, por un tiempo, no volvió saber del muchacho lunar, aunque la visión de la pipa comenzó a ser un sueño recurrente en su descansar nocturno.

…

— Hijo mío, siéntate a mi diestra — su madre le mandó a llamar un día, le esperaba fumando sola en su salón de descanso, acomodada entre cojines —. Seré franca. Las predicciones han hablado, pero quería consultarlo contigo primero — le extendió su pipa y el mandatario fumó de ella, agradecido. Luego se mantuvo expectante a lo que su progenitora tuviera que decir — Es necesario que, ya sean tú o tu hermana, desposen al hijo de la luna. Las lecturas dicen que en cuanto pase a ser compañero del trono, la sequía y la hambruna pararan. La luna está molesta por la forma en que hemos tratado su querido hijo desde el momento en que fue parido. Tan enojada está, que ha retenido las mareas y las nubes de lluvia para matarnos de hambre.

El Sultán agachó el cabeza, consternado. Miró a su madre por una vez, reconociendo en ella ese ceño fruncido que él mismo tenía.

—Mi hermana es muy joven.

—Lo sé. Y tú aún no tienes esposa legal. Podrías desposarlo y hacerlo parte de tu harem.

El hombre se fue de ahí, callado, pensando en qué hacer. Al día siguiente le dio el sí.

La boda se hizo secreta, aunque el pueblo supo que su Rey lo hacía por el bien de su gente. No hubo más muchedumbre que la necesaria y él no vio al hijo de la Luna hasta que le trajeron, cubierto hasta la cara, con sedas finas y perfumes exquisitos.

El Sultan, al mirarle con ojos nuevos, sin los harapos ni la inmundicia pegada a la piel, menos pálido y un peso más compuesto, se enamoró inmediatamente de él. Por ello dijo los votos con más entusiasmo de lo que se imaginó esa mañana, en la que se creía condenado. Ahora se veía a sí mismo bendecido.

Por eso, apenas terminado el banquete conmemorativo a las nupcias del regente, no tardó nada en dirigirlo a las habitaciones reales, donde le recostó entre sábanas de satín y cojines de seda. Le desnudó con parsimonia, intentando guardar en la memoria la piel recién redescubierta del menor y entonces le atrapó entre sus brazos, notado la figura completamente masculina que sostenía entre ellos.

De musculatura débil, pero marcada constitución, le tomó de las caderas. Le besó en la boca y se descubrió adicto a ella y a la lengua que penosa le daba la bienvenida con un saludo cordial. Se fundió en él con apenas palpar por su pecho plana, igual al suyo, alucinado por el reflejo de los móviles de cristales coloridos arrojando la luz del atardecer sobre su piel, haciéndolo multicolor. Decorando la lechosa existencia del Hijo de la Luna como una explosión de caleidoscopios. Entendía ahora la majestuosidad de s frágil existencia.

Le lloró en el hombro, pidiendo perdón arrepentido. Para su sorpresa, su consorte le consoló, besando su coronilla y paseado sus manos por su melena roja. Afirmando que todo estaba bien y perdonado.

El Sultán terminó entregándose a él con cariño. Le recorrió con la lengua el cuerpo entero y se dedicó a darle placer con la boca. Le acarició los costados níveos, le masajeó las mejillas y le hijo suyo con cuidado.

Lamió las lágrimas en sus ojos y se meció sobre de él, delicado, besando sus cabellos cuando las estocadas se hacían reacias, murmurándole palabras amorosas. El Hijo de la Luna jamás las devolvió. Le sonrió entre el desazón del dolor que le rompía el cuerpo pero le sumergía en el placer.

Y así, entre cojines mullidos y sudores compartidos, mientras hacían el amor, comenzó a llover.

 **おわり**

* * *

No estoy concretamente convencida con el resultado. Más porque tuve que acortar mucho. A decir verdad, este drabble lo había pensado para una historia larga, pero no estoy segura que pudiera hacerlo en regla, con capítulos enteros y todos. Algún día, si el tiempo y _Japiera_ (porque al ser un regalo, este pasa a ser de tu pertenencia) me lo permite, lo desarrollaré como Dios manda (yo pidiendo permiso a Dios para hacer algo antinatural y blasfemo ¡Jáh!).

Como habrán notado, es un Árabian AU. Me gusta mucho ese universo, pero no he podido hacer nada de ello.

Por cierto, sonará muy _Yugi Oh!_ , pero en sí, los albinos en tierras lejanas de África, eran considerados un mal augurio. Pero de eso ya hablaremos después.

Nos leemos. Lamento que no haya habido mucho lemon, sino más bien lime. También los errores ortográficos o gramaticales. Este fin de semana depuraré las historias para que estén bien escritas y redactadas.

Sean perversas.

 _ **. Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	12. Amor

_**La regla 34.**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Amor.**_

Rin nunca le hubo echo el amor a Nitori.

Le mordía y afianzaba sus caderas con demasiada fuerza. Le tomaba con brusquedad excesiva y sólo a veces, contadas con los dedos, con una inusitada calma. Solía arañarle o tirarle del cabello para darle besos que dolían hasta sangrar.

Era tan brusco como podía por el placer del sexo y recalcar el acuerdo tácito de no sentir nada, excepto dolor -o eso insano a lo que él llamaba gozar-.

Aiichirou, por supuesto, había roto el acuerdo muchísimo tiempo atrás. Tanto, que se remontaba aún más allá del tiempo en el que el pelirrojo lo conoció a él, así mismo, no él al pelirrojo. Había fracturado su promesa en esa primavera pasada en la que, aun siendo un niño, se enamoró de Matsuoka y su manera de nadar. Las cosas que a ese inesperado beso entre estupores de borrachos, para el peligris fueron más bien como un golpe de suerte. De mala suerte, si se veía en la retrospectiva del trato que aguantaba sólo para poder estar a su lado.

Rin, por una parte, no era para nada un hijo de puta como lo fue en un antaño, al menos para con él, por lo que el teatro se hacía más soportable. Era atento, amable y un muy buen amigo cuando se le necesitaba. Le hablaba con confianza y le daba la razón cuando la tenía. Incluso le apoyaba cuando necesitaba una palabra que le ayudara a levantarse así como le hablaba con dureza, cuando precisaba aterrizarse. Nitori no podía pedir más.

La unilateralidad le sentaba bien.

A Rin, quien tenía el corazón roto, y Aiichirou lo sabía, también le sentaba mejor esa relación así.

Mas, el día en que Matsoka decidió cambiar la situación y se quitó le velo de los ojos, llegó años después.

Dormía abrasado por el calor infernal de un día cualquiera en Australia, cuando la revelación le llegó entre sueños. Los brazos pálidos que le sostenían contra un cuerpo trabajado por la natación nata en sus visiones de Morfeo, cambiaron a lechosas extensiones de una menuda humanidad que le irradiaba de cariño, adoración y aceptación. Los cabellos oscuros se destiñeron hasta el color de las cenizas de un ser que se hacía y deshacía por su persona y hasta los ojos, azules y profundos como un océano impasible, se volvieron un calmo cielo bajo unos parpados nublados.

Al despertar, con la epifanía en la cabeza, contactó a Nitori y acordaron volver a verse pronto. Guardó silencio sobre sus nuevos sentimientos, que de nuevo, sólo tenían la novedad del descubrimiento reciente. Enterrados en su cuerpo como fósiles valiosos de un corazón devastado por las ruinas.

Pensando en ese rencuentro tan próximo que se avecinaba con cada vez más impaciencia, Rin recurrió a sus sueños para acariciar con delicadeza el cuerpo níveo de su amante. Lamiendo tras de su oreja y depositado palabras que creyó alguna vez, sólo le diría a Haruka. Desempolvo ese repertorio de cursilerías que había guardado muy al fondo de su ser y se las imaginó todas con Aiichirou. Las puestas de sol, los retozos cariñosos bajo las sabanas a las dos de la mañana, la devoción en su mirada y los ojos azules y claros devolviéndole el amor que ahora sabía le profesaba.

Le soñó, más de una vez, penetrándole con la delicadeza con la que se limpia una vasija invaluable, acariciándole con la fragilidad que todos esos años el muchacho había merecido. Mecerlo en su abrazo mientras sus caderas se unían en el vaivén de una pasión remolona y perezosa. Apreciar su desnudez como un tesoro cultural, al que debe tocarse con delicadeza y una real conciencia de su verdadero valor.

Jamás imagino que mientras él esperaba en el aeropuerto por su arribo, las noticias anunciarían un desastroso accidente sin sobrevivientes a diez kilómetros de Sídney. Rin se había quedado nuevamente sin decir lo que sentía.

 **おわり**

* * *

Bueno, me salió trágico.

Sólo espero que a Japiera le haya gustado.

Me he mudado de ciudad, por lo que adaptarme me ha quitado tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que me acepten de nuevo.

Regreso al formato de una o dos historias diarias completamente al azar. Espero les haya gustado y nos sigamos viendo en este u otro espacio. Los quiero

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	13. Abandono

_**La regla 34.**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Abandono.**_

La relación que tenía con Rin era de constante abandono.

Se habían visto de niños y sin conocerle, le abandonó, aunque, como siempre, le dejó con su presencia.

En su reencuentro en la preparatoria, luego de un mal semestre de maltratos y rabietas, cuando Nitori por fin creyó que se había ganado el afecto de Matsuoka, éste le abandono sin más por Yamazaki, y el sentirse relegado se convirtió en un sentimiento cotidiano en el corazón del pequeño peligris.

De sentirse dichoso al ser tomado en cuenta por su adorado Senpai, pasó a sentir la impotencia de un rechazo al verse relegado en todas esas cosas que por medio año, disfrutó sin saber que acabarían. A veces tocaba la puerta de la habitación contigua para intentar tener un momento con Matsuoka y no dejar morir la vieja rutina, pero se encontraba con que este había salido con su amigo de antaño.

Sin más, se acabaron las salidas a almorzar y las invitaciones a trotar menguaron hasta volverse nulas. Las idas a Iwatobi cesaron de la noche a la mañana. Pronto, lo único que lo unía al pelirrojo fue la natación y se aferró a ella como un náufrago se aferraría a una pieza de madera.

Por eso le sorprendió que muy pronto a graduarse, el pelirrojo le buscó después del último festival escolar y le besó como siempre había soñado. De hecho, más allá del beso, se encerró con él en su antigua habitación y sin apenas desvestirse como era debido, lo poseyó con una entrega que jamás creyó Rin tendría para con él. Luego, antes de que la mañana llegara y sin decirle una sola palabra, le volvió a abandonar. Al día siguiente no le dio explicaciones y Nitori, por temor a romper nada de lo que había pasado, tampoco las pidió.

Los encuentros continuaron entonces. Sin explicaciones ni palabras de por medio, hasta el día de la graduación en la que no volvieron a hablarse. Rin se marchó sin más y al poco tiempo cambió de número y de mail.

A los dos años, cuando se reencontró por casualidad con Makoto en un tranvía en Tokio, éste titubeó nervioso cuando preguntó por Rin y la manera de contactarlo. Teniendo pena de meterlo en un aprieto, rápidamente retractó su petición y se dedicó a preguntar por los demás.

Dejó entonces de buscar sobre Mtsuoka en reportajes y revistas deportivas y se dedicó a vivir su vida. O lo intentó. Menos de seis meses después, fue el propio Rin quien le esperó fuera de la universidad.

Mucho más alto y más brillante, Matsuoka volvió majestuoso para verlo. Nitori nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeño a su lado. Al final le invitó una copa y habló como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Nuevamente eludió el tema de haberle cortado comunicación y Aiichirou, temeroso de molestarle y hacerle marchar, nunca le preguntó.

Terminaron la velada en un hotel y la semana en el apartamento de Nitori, donde por cordialidad le invitó a quedarse en su estadía en Tokio sin real esperanza a que aceptara – siendo Rin una adinerada estrella deportiva — siendo una completa sorpresa el que aceptara.

Toda esa semana de sexo desenfrenado de apenas comer y dormir, Aiichirou faltó a la escuela, y el día que por necesidad requirió ir, al volver, se descubrió nuevamente abandonado.

De todas formas, Matsoka terminó siendo una constante en su vida. Regresaba cuando le placía y se iba cuando le apetecía. Nitori se acostumbró luego de unos años. Hasta que tuvo que rehacer su vida, porque eso dictaba la sociedad.

Ahora tenía 37 años y Rin cumpliría el mes siguiente los 38. Retozaba adolorido y lleno de semen en el colchón cubierto de viejas toallas de su apartamento, que ponía cuando sabía que al pelirrojo se le antojaba ser grotesco.

Matsoka se vestía con calma, checando en el espejo por cualquier posible marca que pusiera reñirle. Nitori lo miró perezoso, hasta que se puso su sortija.

La única pelea que recordaba haber tenido con él, en todo ese tiempo de acostarse a su merced, fue esa vez en la que antes de salir se colocó una sortija que guardaba en el bolsillo. Fue entonces cuando lo supo casado.

No le invitó a la boda y ni siguiera supo jamás que tenía novia, mucho menos prometida. Se enteró, por descuido de Gou, que todos fueron a la boda.

Cuando Rin se marchó, dándole un beso en los labios y prometiendo volver pronto, Nitori le sonrió en su suciedad, prometiendo que lo esperaría.

Pero no lo haría.

El recuerdo persistente del hombre poniéndose el reloj y acomodándose el puño derecho de la camisa, justo antes de sacar la sortija de su bolsillo, colocándola en su dedo anular, le llevó a sopesar todo lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Rin, por supuesto, había hecho la suya. Demasiado viejo ya como para continuar en la natación profesional, habiendo dado todo lo que, como deportista, había podido dar, ahora era Director Técnico, casado y con dos niños pequeños que apenas y llegaban a los 8 años.

¿Y él?

Nitori seguía estancado en ese abandono cotidiano en el que esperar por Rin le había sumido.

El gustillo horrible de semen en su boca, mientras lavaba su cabello pegajoso por ese juego depravado que Rin aprovechaba jugar con él porque su esposa era muy pulcra, le dieron la determinación de dar un paso adelante.

Al día siguiente renunció a su trabajo y se mudó de casa a otra región. No dijo nada a nadie, salvo a sus padres, a quienes Matsuoka no conocía. Era su turno de abandonarlo él.

Al cabo de un tiempo, se casó y tuvo su propia familia. Y de Rin, no volvió a saber jamás.

 **おわり**

* * *

Me quedé dormida a nada de terminar. Me levanté y terminé tan rápido como pude.

¿Te has dado cuenta que en la mayoría los maltrato a los dos? Intentaré cambiar eso. Lo prometo. Por otra parte, eso del abandono es una cosa que no me he sacado de la cabeza desde el momento mismo en que Sousuke entró en la serie. Después de todo el trabajo que le costó a Nitori ser parte de lo que sea de Rin, este lo desplazó sin más cuando llegó Yamazaki. Kyoani introdujo a Momotarou para que ese abandono no se viera tan horrible y sin sentido, pero para mí fue una puñalada en la espalda, sucia y traicionera.

No te preocupes, seré constante.

Sin más por ahora (porque lo olvidé), hoy los abandono.

Los quiero : )

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


	14. Esposas

_**La regla 34.**_

 _ **"**_ _Si existe, entonces debe tener una versión porno."_

* * *

 _ **Esposas.**_

Un centelleó le nubló la vista por la milésima de un segundo y el sonido constante de los metales rosándose entre sí le hicieron presa de su propia decadencia. Casi no importaba como había llegado ahí, sino lo que estaba haciendo.

La noche había comenzado con un atraco y había terminado en un interrogatorio que lo había llevado a _eso_. A verse esposado a una varilla de una celda provisional, con el oficial Matsuoka, si mal no recordaba, recorriendo su interior con sus dedos enguantados en látex, y a su compañero Yamazaki, por fuera de la reja, colando su miembro entre los barrotes, hacia él.

Básicamente, le tenían acorralado por delante y por detrás, sin nada que él pudiera hacer, salvo, perderse a sí mismo y moverse contra esos dígitos en su interior y abrir paso en su garganta para acunar húmedamente al falo erguido que le picaba la nariz.

Una hora antes, si su percepción del tiempo no le fallaba, había sido encerrado, víctima de su mala planeación y de las torpezas de su compañero de fechorías, quien, dicho sea de paso, descansaba absuelto de todo crimen gracias a su hermano, el teniente. Él, por otra parte, había absorbido todos los cargos de ese crimen.

Y a pesar de la reputación que le precedía como _"El Pato Fantasma"_ , el oficial de policía de rostro atractivo y cabello borgoña se adentró con él en la celda, le sometió con una llave y esposó sus muñecas a la reja, sin temor alguno a su estatus de malhechor. Y como si no fuera eso lo suficientemente humillante, le acorraló contra los barrotes y con la rodilla le separó las piernas.

Le respiró en el oído mientras se colocaba los guantes.

—Revisión de protocolo —murmuró muy bajo mientras, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, le desabrochaba los pantalones y los deslizaba muy por debajo de sus muslos. Con una punzada fría, sintió entonces un dedo introducirse en él y una mano tapar su boca. La nariz puntiaguda apoyada en su oreja, resoplando con una malicia sensual. Para el segundo dedo, que se movía con el primero imitando una tijera, cayó en la cuenta de que el gendarme le besaba la nuca. Ya para el tercero, Nitori admitió su derrota y sucumbió al placer.

De hecho, en cierta forma, se alegraba de estar apresado ahí. Siendo muy franco, desde el inicio de su vida como delincuente, ese policía había llamado su atención de una forma más allá de la que en su oficio se podría catalogar como _"profesional"_. Le había observado de lejos más de una vez y ahora se daba cuenta, había sido observado también.

Y no sólo por el pelirrojo, al parecer. Sus modos extraños y su estrambótica forma de vestir para alguien de su profesión, habían llamado la atención de la bina del oficial a quien él había puesto el ojo, porque, apenas relajado la guardia para dejarse hacer, el sonido de la llave trabando la entrada a esa sección de las celdas y la aparición del apuesto policía alto de cabello negro, le hicieron ver que todo esto iba más allá. El sonido del cierre de un pantalón le confirmó la teoría y de ahí, ya más nada le importó. Dejó que Matsuoka le empujara por la espalda para inclinarlo a una altura que resultara conveniente para todos.

Comenzó a moverse contra el oficial que tenía detrás, y, mientras el otro colocaba su miembro entre las barras de metal, presionándolo contra su rostro, él abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para dar a entender que lo recibiría también.

Un bramido grave resonó en cuanto sus labios envolvieron la hombría roja y palpitante del pelinegro y Nitori, con las manos apresadas sobre su cabeza, se felicitó por ello. Mas la acción que le hizo sentir realmente orgulloso fue el sentir los dedos remplazados por un falo que de inmediato se comenzó a mover.

Ese arresto era una locura, pensó, con unas uñas clavadas en su cadera y una mano aferrada a su flequillo, sintiendo los empujes disparejos de ambos lados de su cuerpo. Una locura y una tontería y que de haber sabido que _eso_ pasaría, se hubiese dejado atrapar desde hacía mucho antes.

Con ese pensamiento sostenido y dos gemidos agudos que se escucharon como un eco, el policía tras de él se derramó en sus entrañas mientras el otro le llenaba el interior de las mejillas. Él, sintiendo que se ahogaba, le salpicó de semen los zapatos al oficial Yamazaki. Matsuoka, sin salir de él ni dejarle enderezarse, le empujó. El ladrón se golpeó la nariz con los barrotes mientras escuchaba un _click_ que le liberaba de las esposas.

Media hora después, con los cargos retirados, Nitori se marchó a su casa. Dos horas después, cuando hubieron terminado el turno, los oficiales Matsuoka y Yamazaki tocaron a la puerta. El pelirrojo girando las esposas en sus dedos con una sonrisa predadora, el pelinegro, con una expresión entre seria y libidinosa, argumentó un cateo domiciliario. Al final, con mueca satisfecha bailándole en los dientes, el " _Pato Fantasma"_ les dejó pasar.

 **おわり**

* * *

Al fin pude publicar algo de esto. Ahora sólo me falta un montón muchas otras cosas, pero al menos ya va una menos.

Aún con mucho cariño para _**Japiera.**_

Besos y sean perversos.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


End file.
